67 Days of Summer
by gee274
Summary: Is falling for someone you might never see again once the summer is over the best idea? Probably not. But sometimes you can't help those things. SonnyChad. AU!
1. Day 1

**Well, I've been reading stories on here for awhile now anddd, I decided to make my own:) I had another story but I gave up on it. I promise not to do that with this one though! I absolutely adore Sonny/Chad. This has been on my mind for awhile and I finally sat down and typed it up. Let me know what you think? BTW, NO ONE IS FAMOUS HERE. Just clearing that up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

><p><em>June 22nd<em>

"Sonny, I honestly thought you'd be more happy about going away on vacation for the summer," Sonny Munroe's mom, Connie, told her.

Sonny let out a long sigh as she finished packing the rest of her clothes. "It's not that I'm not happy mom. I was just looking forward to being with my friends this summer."

Connie gave her daughter a sympathetic smile. "I know you were honey. But your grandma really needs me right now."

Sonny zipped up her suitcase and sat on the bed. "Yeah, I know," she mumbled. "But it's not really a vacation if you're going to be taking care of her the whole time is it?"

Her mom gave her a look. "Not necessarily, but you don't have to do it. You can enjoy yourself."

"I don't even know anybody in Los Angeles!" she scowled.

Connie gave her a bright smile. "Well your grandma lives minutes away from the beach. You could meet people there."

Sonny rolled her eyes at her mother. "I'll look like a total dork showing up to the beach by myself!" she complained.

Connie sighed, giving up. "Well it doesn't matter what you say, you have to go. Might as well make the best of it," she said as she walked out of the room. Sonny groaned and fell back on her bed.

"There goes my amazing summer," she muttered to herself.

* * *

><p><em>June 23rd<em>

Sonny was awakened at five AM by her mother turning the light in her room on and off. "Up and at 'em Sonny!" she said cheerily. Sonny groaned and put the covers over her head.

"Come on Sonny, we need to get to the airport," said Connie, finally leaving the light on and walking out of the room.

Sonny grunted and sat up reluctantly. She let her eyes adjust to the light before getting up to change. She was in the middle of brushing her teeth when her mom yelled for her.

"The cab is here Sonny! Move it!" she yelled. Sonny quickly finished brushing her teeth and ran to get her stuff from the room. She looked around to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything then ran to the door.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said putting the suitcase down to move a hair out of her face. Connie shooed her out and locked the apartment. As they pulled out of the driveway Sonny couldn't help but wish she had convinced her mom to let her stay.

* * *

><p>They were here. Los Angeles, California. The city of Angels. Where all the stars lived. Where Sonny knew absolutely nobody besides her grandmother. The cab that had picked them up at the airport pulled up to her grandma's house. Sonny practically jumped out of the car. She was tired of sitting down already.<p>

The cab driver opened the trunk and Sonny went to grab the suitcases while her mother the driver. Sonny took out the suitcases and tried carrying them to the door. God, they were heavy.

"Need some help with that?" she heard a voice say. Sonny looked up and found herself staring into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. She gasped and let the luggages fall. "Oops," she mumbled turning bright red. He laughed and held his hand out.

"I'm Chad, I live next door," he introduced himself as Sonny shook his hand.

"Um, I'm uh, I'm Allison. But everyone calls me Sonny," she said. Or managed to say anyway.

"Cute," he grinned as he picked up one of the suitcases. Sonny could feel herself turning a deep shade of red.

Just then, her mom walked over. "Hello, I'm Connie," she said smiling at Chad. Chad smiled back. _Gorgeous much_, thought Sonny biting her lip.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I live next door to Ms. Munroe. I'm guessing you're the wonderful daughter and granddaughter that are visiting from Wisconsin."

Connie smiled at him. "That's us. You know my mother?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I help her out around the house whenever I can. She told me all about you guys."

"Well, why don't we go inside so you can put that suitcase down. Thanks for helping by the way," said Connie walking to the door. She turned the knob and sure enough it was open. "Mother, we're here," she called out. Chad shot another grin at Sonny and followed her mother.

Sonny grabbed the remaining suitcases. "Pull it together Munroe," she whispered to herself. She walked into the house and put the suitcases down next to the ones Chad had already put down. "Hi grandma!" she said smiling and hugging her grandmother who was talking to her mom.

"My Sonny, how you've grown!" she exclaimed. Sonny smiled at her grandmother. "Have you met Chad?" she asked pulling her closer to the blonde haired boy. Chad grinned at her again. Darn that stupid grin.

"Um, yes I have grandma," she said trying not to sound as nervous as she felt.

"Well, I should get back to my house. Just thought I'd help out," said Chad. "Listen Sonny, if you're not doing anything later I'd love to show you around. Just so you know where you're living for the next few weeks."

Sonny looked at her mom and grandma who both nodded with smiles on their faces. "That'd be great," she smiled at him. "Just let me get settled in?"

Chad nodded. "Sure, I'll come back in an hour. Is that cool?" he asked making his way out the front door. Sonny nodded. "Cool, see you then," he smiled at her.

Sonny watched him leave then turned back to her mom and grandma. "I'm gonna go, uh, freshen up." She grabbed her suitcase and went looking for the guest room. Connie and her mom looked at each other and laughed. It would definitely be an interest summer for Sonny.

* * *

><p><strong>Welll, there's chapter 1:)<strong>

**Let me know if I should continue and REVIEW please! :)**


	2. Day 1 Continued

**Thanks to those that reviewed and put the story on alert :) I really appreciate it. And to the person that asked if I'd have a chapter for every day of the summer, I haven't figured that out yet. I might skip a few days, but we'll see. I will do most days though. Well, here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing :(**

* * *

><p>Sonny finally came out of the room 45 minutes later. She was wearing some jean shorts, a white tank top, and flip flops.<p>

"You took that long just to look like that?" her mom joked.

Sonny panicked, looking down at her outfit. "Is it really that bad?"

Her mom laughed. "I was joking honey. You always look great."

Sonny bit her lip and looked at her mother unsurely. "I promise," said Connie rolling her eyes.

Sonny nodded satisfied. "Where's grandma?"

"Taking a nap. She got bored waiting for you to finish changing."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Ha ha," she said sarcastically.

Connie smiled, shaking her head at her love struck daughter, and looked out the window. " I see a certain blonde hair, blue eyed boy coming over." Sonny tugged on her hair nervously.

"You sure I look okay mom?" she asked again.

Connie nodded right as there was a knock on the door. She was about to walk over and answer it when Sonny grabbed her arm. "Please, let me," she smiled at her mother.

Connie put her hands up. "Fine, I'll go unpack."

"Thank you!" she said as she opened the door. "Hey," she smiled at Chad.

Chad grinned. "Ready?" he asked. Sonny nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her.

"So, where are we going?" she asked after they had been walking in silence for awhile.

"To the beach," Chad answered smiling at her. "We're almost there."

"Oh, but I didn't bring a bathing suit," said Sonny disappointed. Why hadn't she thought that would be where he was going to take her before? She was in California. It was pretty popular for the beaches. And her mom did tell her that her grandma lived close to it.

"Don't worry," Chad reassured her. "We can just talk. You know, get to know each other."

Sonny felt her cheeks turning red and turned away from him so he wouldn't see. Chad smirked to himself. He really loved making this girl blush. Sonny composed herself and looked at him again only to see him staring at her. This time it was Chad's turn to blush. She had caught him staring at her.

"Um, we're here," he said, feeling nervous for the first time. Sonny looked up and gasped.

"Well, you don't see beaches like this in Wisconsin," she said, enjoying the beautiful view.

"Shall we sit?" asked Chad. Sonny looked at him and noticed the blanket he was holding for the first time.

"Sure," she smiled. Chad set the blanket down and sat. He motioned for Sonny to sit too. Sonny sat next to him. This was the closest she had been to him since she arrived. And she had to admit, she liked it.

"So Sonny," Chad spoke up, breaking her out of her thoughts. "What's Wisconsin like?"

Sonny smiled at him. "I love it. I know it's not the most popular state like California, but it's my home. I can't really imagine living anywhere else. Except maybe here, but only 'cause this is the only other place I've ever been."

"Wait, you've visited before?" asked Chad confused. How had he not noticed her before?

She nodded. "Yeah, but it was before my grandma was where she is now."

"Right, she just moved in there 2 years ago," Chad remembered.

"Yeah, and the year before she moved was the last time I came," she said.

Chad nodded. "So do you have a boyfriend?" he asked. Chad suddenly felt nervous again. Did he seriously just ask that? He had never asked a girl straight up if she had a boyfriend.

Sonny shook her head. "No, just really close friends. But I could never see them that way." Chad felt relieved at this answer. They stayed quiet for awhile. Sonny wanted to ask him the same question but she was scared of the answer. How could someone that gorgous not have a girlfriend? But finally, she got the nerve to ask.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she blurted out. Sonny groaned inwardly. Smooth Munroe, real smooth.

Chad looked at her and chuckled. "Nope. Haven't had one since middle school."

Sonny's jaw dropped. "Really? Wait, how old are you?" she asked, scared that he might be younger than he looked.

Chad couldn't help but laugh. "I'm gonna be a senior. What about you?"

She sighed relieved. "Me too."

Chad grinned. "So I'm guessing by your reaction you did have a boyfriend recently."

Sonny hesitated and nodded. "I did. My sophomore year. But he was a total jerk," she said rolling her eyes.

Chad could tell it was a sore subject and asked nothing else about him. Sonny turned to him again. "You really haven't had a girlfriend since middle school?" she asked, obviously still shocked.

Chad shook his head. "I've never really been interested in anyone." And with those few words, Sonny's hopes fell. Did she really think she was going to have some amazing summer romance? Life was nothing like the movies made it seem.

"Until now anyways," Chad spoke again. Sonny looked at him and found him grinning at her. She felt her heart flutter in her chest and she smiled back at him.

* * *

><p>"Did you like the beach?" asked Chad as they were walking back home. They had stayed until sunset, talking about everything. Sonny smiled at him.<p>

"I loved it. Thanks Chad," she said sincerely.

"No problem," he smiled back.

"You know, I really thought this summer was going to suck. I mean, I love my grandma, but I didn't think I'd have anything to do here. At least you'll be right next door," she said. "Not that you have to hang around with me. Because you don't! I was just saying," she rambled on before Chad cut her off with a laugh.

"Sonny, I honestly wouldn't mind spending my summer with you," he told her. Sonny felt herself turning red again. Thank goodness it was dark already.

"We're home," he said when she didn't say anything back. Sonny looked up and saw that they were in fact back home.

"Oh. Well thanks again Chad. You made my first day here memorable," she thanked him again.

"No problem," he grinned at her. He held his arms out for a hug and Sonny thought she was going to die right there. Sonny leaned in and hugged him tightly. She had never gotten so close to someone so quickly. It felt nice. They pulled away after awhile and Sonny started walking up to her grandma's house while Chad went to his own home.

"Oh wait, Sonny!" he called after her before she went in the house. Sonny turned to look at him. "There's a party tomorrow. Kind of like a beginning of the summer party. A bunch of people will be there, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go? Like…a date?" he asked trying the word out.

Sonny's heart started thumping louder, she swore he could hear it. "I'd love to," she answered him.

"Great, it's kind of late. Around nine-ish. But we could hang out before if you want?" he said all nervousness gone.

Sonny nodded. Chad grinned and ran back to his house. "See you then," he called out to her before entering his house.

Sonny let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and walked into her grandmother's house where her mom and grandma were sitting on the couch. "I have a date with Chad tomorrow!" she squealed before running to the guest room. Sonny's mom and grandma both laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue or am I wasting my time?<strong>


	3. Day 2

**Sorry this took awhile. There was a power outage in my city 'cause of the strong winds and I couldn't use the computer, obviously. Thanks for all the reviews though :)**

**WARNING: There is some drug use in this chapter. Well honestly I don't consider weed a drug, but I know some people do. Anyways, if you're not comfortable reading that, just skip the party scene. It is a high school party guys, and I don't know about you guys, but I've never been to one that didn't have drugs or alcohol :P haha. Anywaysss, read on:)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothinggg.**

* * *

><p><em>June 24th<em>

Sonny jumped out of bed the next morning at eight thirty. She took a long, hot shower unable to keep the smile off her face the whole time. When she finally walked out into the kitchen, her mother stared at her looking shocked.

"What?" asked Sonny alarmed.

"You're up before ten!" exclaimed Connie.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Ha ha," she said sarcastically.

"You're obviously very excited for your date tonight," her grandmother said smiling at her.

Sonny tried not to blush but she couldn't help it. "You could say that," she grinned. "Chad is really sweet," she smiled, thinking back to the night before as she sat at the table.

Her grandma smiled and nodded. "I agree. I've always liked that boy. And I always knew he'd be perfect for you."

Sonny smiled at her grandma as her mom put a plate of food in front of her. "Where is he taking you anyways?" asked Connie.

Sonny looked away from the food and looked at her mom. "To some beginning of the summer party."

"A party?" asked her mom, rasing an eyebrow. "Would you really call that a date?"

Sonny shrugged. "I guess not. But he specifically asked me to be his date, so don't ruin this for me," she said as she took a bite of her eggs.

"I'm not trying to ruin it, but a party isn't really a place for a first date," she pointed out.

Sonny frowned. That was true. But she was just happy that he had asked her at all, so she decided not to let it bother her. She shrugged again. "Oh well. A date's a date if you call it a date."

Her mom laughed. "Whatever you say honey. I'm just glad you're already having more fun than you thought you would."

She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Sonny sat outside on her grandma's porch looking through her phone. Why outside? Well she was definitely NOT trying to get Chad's attention. Sonny sighed to herself. Who was she kidding? Any boy that gorgeous probably had girls literally on his doorstep waiting for him to come out. Then again, he did say he hadn't had a girlfriend since middle school. Which Sonny still found pretty hard to believe. He must have girls falling at his feet all the time. The sound of a door opening brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw Chad standing on his porch. He smiled and walked over and Sonny's heart immediately started racing.<p>

"Hey Sonny," he grinned and sat next to her.

"Um, hey," she smiled back. God, why did she have to be so nervous around him? Sonny groaned in her head and hoped he didn't notice her nerves.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked looking around as if someone would pop up.

She lifted up her phone. "Just texting some friends, letting them know how it's going."

Chad smirked. "Mentioned me yet?" he asked.

Sonny turned a deep shade of red. "Um, no. Should I have?"

Chad grinned. "Well, we do have a date tonight. Is that not worth mentioning to your friends?"

Sonny gulped. How could he be so calm and confident all the time? "Well yeah, I guess it is."

She received a text at that moment and Chad reached over and took her phone. "What are you doing?" she asked trying to get it back. Chad kept it out of her reach as he typed on her phone. When he was done, he handed it back to her.

"What'd you do?" she asked looking through her messages. When she saw what he did, she couldn't help but laugh. He replied to the message she had received with 'date with grams super hot neighbor tonight!'

"Conceited much?" she laughed at him.

He laughed too. "Naw, but I like to hear you laugh." When he realized what he said, it was his turn to blush but that didn't make Sonny blush any less either.

"Well uh, thanks," she said not looking at him.

Chad stared at her for a bit before asking a question that he had wanted to ask the day before. "Why are you so nervous around me?"

Sonny looked at him embarrassed. So he had noticed. "Um, I don't know," she mumbled. "I guess I'm just not used to the attention," she admitted.

He looked shocked when she said that. "Really? I would think guys are all over you."

"I could say the same about you," she answered.

He smirked. "Maybe I just want one girl's attention."

Feeling confident, Sonny looked him in the eyes. "And maybe I just want one guy's attention."

* * *

><p>Sonny looked in the mirror one last time. Chad was going to be there in five minutes so they could go to the party. After their conversation on the porch, he had taken her for some ice cream. She was getting really comfortable with him, and the nerves were kind of going away. But the butterflies weren't. Sonny sighed at her appearance and walked out into the living room just as the doorbell rang.<p>

She shooed her mom and grandma away from the door and answered it.

"Hey," he grinned at her. "You look great."

She smiled. "Thanks." She honestly hadn't felt that great about her appearance, but he definitely just made her feel better. She had decied to wear a miniskirt and a somewhat fancy shirt with some flip flops.

"I'll be home late, don't wait up," she said closing the door behind her not waiting for a response. They walked over to Chad's car and he opened the door for her. She smiled and thanked him as she got in. As they drove to the party she felt her nerves kicking in. She didn't know anyone at this party. Why did she agree to go?

"You really do look beautiful," Chad spoke up. Oh right, him.

"Thanks," she said again. "You look good too." Chad smiled at her and she realized the car stopped.

"We're here," he said. Sonny looked out the window and saw a bunch of people in the front yard of a huge house. She barely noticed when Chad came and opened the door for her. "Oh thanks," she said stepping out. Chad grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. Sonny felt her heart beat quicken and she smiled at him as he walked up to the house.

She could already feel the death glares she was getting as they walked by some girls. She was starting to feel really underdressed. "I'm gonna introduce you to some friends," Chad said in her ear, speaking loudly over the music. Sonny nodded at him. He walked around until he spotted some people in a corner. "There they are," he said walking towards them. Sonny immediately felt better once she saw what the two girls were wearing. A miniskirt and cute shirts, like her.

"Sonny this is Tawni, Portlyn, Nico, and Grady," he introduced them.

"Hi," she smiled at them.

Portlyn looked down at their hands and gasped. "Oh my God, it finally happened. Chad fell in love." Tawni and Portlyn both squealed as Sonny blushed.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Shut up!"

Nico whispered something in Chad's ear and Chad nodded. He let go of Sonny's hand and whispered in her ear. "I'll be back, going to go mingle for a bit. You can stay here with Tawni and Portlyn." Sonny nodded telling him to go ahead. As soon as he was gone, Tawni and Portlyn attacked her with questions.

"When did you meet?" asked Tawni, excitement in her eyes.

Sonny laughed. "Just yesterday."

Portlyn gasped again. "Really? He seems so into you! We have never seen Chad like this." Tawni nodded in agreement. Just then a boy walked up to them.

"A dime for ten bucks," he said. Tawni looked at Portlyn and they both shrugged. "Okay," said Tawni taking out five dollars while Portlyn took out another five. They paid him and he handed the dime over and walked away.

"Have you ever smoked weed Sonny?" asked Portlyn.

She nodded. She wasn't lying, she had done it twice. One of her friends back home was what you called a 'pothead.'

"Don't think we're like drug addicts or anything," said Tawni. "We only do it once in a while on special occasions. You could smoke it with us if you want."

Sonny thought about it and decided she would. It was a party after all. "Sure," she agreed. They smiled at her.

"I have a lighter, we just need to find someone with a bong, or a pipe or something," said Portlyn. They started walking around and Sonny followed close behind not wanting to get lost in the crowd. They finally found someone with a bong who was obviously on ecstasy and let them borrow it. They walked to an empty corner of the backyard.

"You can go first if you want Sonny," said Tawni. She nodded and grabbed the bong from Portlyn's hand. She pressed it to her mouth and Portlyn lit it for her. Sonny breathed in and the smoke went up towards her mouth. She held it for awhile and finally breathed out passing the bong to the other two. Once they each had gone, they took another hit. By the time they were done, Sonny was already feeling lighter and happier. They all sat down on the grass feeling way too lazy to go anywhere.

Suddenly, Tawni started laughing. Portlyn and Sonny looked at her as if she was crazy. "What is wrong with you?" laughed Portlyn.

Tawni turned and gave her a duh look. "Are you not aware of our previous actions?" she asked still laughing. Sonny started laughing too, and pretty soon they were all cracking up. Sonny didn't know how it was possible to be so high, and know you were high, but still not be able to control yourself. That thought just made her laugh harder.

"Trust Tawni to sound smarter when she's stoned," giggled Portlyn. Sonny laughed again and Tawni shoved Portlyn.

"I'm really thirsty guys," said Sonny getting up. Woah. She felt like she was literally on top of the clouds at that moment. Tawni and Portlyn got up also.

"Let's get some water," said Tawni grabbing onto Portlyn and walking towards the house. Portlyn grabbed Sonny and dragged her along with them. As they were walking through the house someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere," said Chad turning her toward him. He looked at her and his eyes widened. "Are you high?" he asked. Sonny giggled and threw her arms around him.

"Higher than the moon," she said giggling and hugging him tightly. He pulled away and smirked at her. "I came in for water," she said suddenly remembering how thirsty she was. "And I lost Tawni and Portlyn," she pouted.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get you some water and then we can go." Sonny followed him into the kitchen. He grabbed a water bottle and handed it to her. She tried opening it, and found that her hands weren't really cooperating with her at the moment. Chad laughed and opened it for her. She took a long drink, feeling much better as the dryness in her mouth went away.

"Let's go home," said Chad and Sonny just nodded.

* * *

><p>On the way home Sonny looked at Chad. "Um, Chad?" she said.<p>

"Yeah?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I kind of have the munchies," she mumbled embarrassed.

Chad laughed and took a sudden turn. "I'll take you to McDonald's."

Sonny smiled at him gratefully. Her high was going down, but she was still really hungry. He pulled into the McDonald's parking lot and parked the car. They walked in and Sonny looked at the tables. Chad smirked. "Go sit, I'll order for you." She smiled at him gratefully and went to sit. She was feeling so lazy.

Chad came to the table and set a big mac and fries in front of her. Sonny started eating immediately. Chad sat down and looked at her amused. "I never thought of you as the type to smoke weed Munroe."

Sonny looked up at him. "I really don't. That was only my third time."

"More than me," he admitted.

"You've never done it?" she asked.

"Just once," he said. "And I don't remember most of what happened." Sonny laughed.

"I don't remember my first time either. I think I fell asleep," she said.

Chad smiled. "So, you're not as innocent as you seem," he smirked.

Sonny blushed. "Trust me, that's not happening again. I just wanted to have fun. Sorry if I ruined our date," she apologized.

Chad shook his head. "I'm the one that left. And a party probably isn't the best place for a first date. How about I take you on a proper one tomorrow?"

Sonny took one last bite of her hamburger and smiled at him. "I'd love that."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :)<strong>

**What do you want to happen on their date?**


	4. Day 3

**Wow, this took way longer than it should have. Sorry guys. Read on!**

* * *

><p><em>June 25th<em>

Sonny walked into the kitchen yawning and sat at the table. "Good morning," she mumbled to her mom and grandmother.

"Good morning Sonny, how was your date?" asked her grandma.

Sonny thought back to the night before. Everything was a little fuzzy but she did remember most of it. "It was okay," she finally responded. "But, we agreed a party wasn't the best place for a date. So we're going out on a proper date tonight." Sonny couldn't help the grin that came to her face.

"Well isn't that just adorable?" said Connie teasingly.

Sonny turned bright red and got up. "Shut up," she muttered.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to eat?" asked her grandma.

Sonny nodded. "Yeah, but I seriously need a shower. I'll eat when I come out."

* * *

><p>Sonny had just finished washing the dishes when the doorbell rang. She dried her hands and walked over to answer the door. "Hey!" she greeted Chad surprised. "What are you doing here?"<p>

Chad smirked at her. "Do you not want me here?"

Sonny blushed, "Sure I do, I just wasn't expecting you so early."

Chad ignored her and said hi to her grandma and mom who were sitting in the living room. "Can I steal Sonny for a quick second?" he asked politely.

Connie waved her hand dismissively. "Go ahead, we were getting tired of hearing her talk about you anyways."

"Mom!" Sonny exclaimed embarrassed.

Chad laughed. "I'm flattered Sonny. Let's talk outside," he winked at her, as he walked out.

Sonny shot her mom what she hoped was a dirty look and followed him. "What's up?" she asked once they were out of earshot.

"So, what do you remember from last night?" he asked smirking.

Sonny looked down embarrassed. "I'm so sorry about that Chad. I hadn't done it in a while and I don't know, it just kind of happened. Oh God, I can't believe you saw me like that. But don't worry I remember that we have a date and-"

"Sonny!" Chad cut her off laughing. "It's okay, really. But do you remember how you were hugging me?"

She blushed. "I was?"

Chad grinned at her reddened cheeks. "Yeah you did. It was something like this," he said pulling her to him and hugging her tightly.

Sonny pulled away and put her hands up to cover her face. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Chad."

Chad laughed. "I never said I didn't like it Sonny."

She put her hands down. "Right," she muttered still embarrassed.

He watched her blush for a while longer and shook his head. "Anyways, we never really confirmed a time for our date tonight. I would've text you, but..."

Sonny took out her phone. "Right, you don't have my number." Chad nodded and took her phone from her, typing in his number. He sent a message to himself and gave her the phone back. "Alright, thanks. So I'll see you at...?"

"Um, seven is good," she answered.

He grinned. "Okay, see you then," he said walking away. He stopped and turned back to where she was still standing. "Can I have a hug like last night?" he asked teasingly.

"Shut up," she muttered still embarassed but walking over to give him a hug anyways. He pulled away and smiled at her. "Later Sonny."

She watched him go inside before running back into her grandma's house. "I have a date with Chad tonight!" she squealed.

Her mom looked up at her in amusement. "Did we not know that already?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Yes, but it's more official now. Seven tonight!" She stood there with a big grin on her face for a moment, and then it fell from her face. "Oh my gosh, I need to figure out what I'm going to wear!" she yelled running towards her room.

"It's only eleven in the morning Sonny!" her grandma called out to her.

Sonny stuck her head out the door. "I know but I wasn't prepared to go out on any dates this summer. What if I don't have anything decent to wear?"

Her grandma sighed. "Teenagers these days." Connie grinned at her mom. "You gotta love them."

* * *

><p>"Is this okay?" asked Sonny for what seemed like the billionth time, coming out into the living room. She glanced at the clock on the wall. "He's going to be here in fifteen minutes.<p>

"Honey, everything you've put on is fine. Just relax. He already likes you, you don't need to impress him," said her mom.

"How do you know he likes me?" asked Sonny nervously.

Connie rolled her eyes. "He asked you out didn't he?"

Sonny started pacing. "Yeah, but what if he's just being friendly? What if he doesn't like me like I think he does? What if I'm reading too much into this? Oh God, I'm an idiot. Of course he doesn't like me. Why would he? I should just cancel and save him the trouble."

Connie stood up and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Relax. He likes you, honey. Trust me."

Sonny looked at her mom nervously. "You really think so?"

The doorbell rang and Connie let go of her to answer it. "Doesn't matter what I think anymore because he's here." Sonny glanced at the clock and sure enough it was seven. Had she really been freaking out that long?

"Hello Chad," she heard her mom say. Sonny snapped out of it and walked over to the door. "Um, hey Chad."

Chad smiled widely at her. "Hi Sonny. Ready to go?" he asked. Sonny nodded and ran off to grab the sweater she had left on the couch.

"I'll see you guys later," she said to her mom and grandma.

"Have fun," they both called out as she and Chad walked away from the house.

Chad grinned at her. "You look great Sonny." Sonny immediately started blushing and groaned.

"Thanks Chad, so do you," she said. "So where are we going?" she asked as she followed him down the sidewalk.

"The beach," he answered. "We're going to have a picnic," he said lifting up a basket she hadn't noticed he was holding.

Sonny smiled, "That's really sweet Chad."

This time it was Chad's turn to turn red. "Um yeah, I guess."

They kept walking in silence, but it didn't feel awkward at all surprisingly. Sonny couldn't help but think that she had never been this comfortable around anyone her whole life. Especially someone she had met only a few days ago. They got to the beach and again Sonny was amazed at the beauty of it all. She couldn't believe how much she protested to coming to a place as beautiful as the one she was looking at right now.

"Come on," he said grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. He walked over to a nice empty spot on the beach. It was mostly deserted but Sonny could see a couple making out on the sand and a guy walking his dog along the shore. Chad opened the basket and took out a blanket. He laid it out and motioned for Sonny to sit down. She did and Chad sat beside her. Chad grabbed the basket again and started taking things out.

"Sorry, I'm not the best cook," he smiled sheepishly as he handed her a sandwich.

Sonny smiled. "Don't worry, I think it's sweet. But you didn't have to go through all this trouble."

Chad shrugged. "Maybe not, but I wanted to." He took some strawberries out of the basket and put them in between them. He also took out what looked like melted chocolate. "They're for the strawberries," he explained. "I heard girls love that."

Sonny grinned, grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate. "You heard right," she said taking a bite.

Chad sighed in relief. "I was kind of worried you wouldn't like all this," he admitted.

"Of course I do," she reassured him. "No one has ever done anything like this for me before."

Chad smiled at her and they ate in silence for a while before Chad spoke up again. "Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Curious, she nodded. "Go ahead."

"What happened between you and your last boyfriend?" he asked, suddenly feeling nervous that she would get mad.

Sonny sighed and started playing with the sand, picking it up and letting it fall between her fingers. There was a long silence before she finally answered him. "We started going out at the beginning of sophomore year. He was a junior at the time and I really liked him. I even thought I was in love with him for a while. Near the end of the school year, he changed. Started getting more...protective," Sonny said. She swallowed the big lump that had formed in her throat and told herself to just let it out. "I was out one day, with one of my best friends, who happens to be a guy. We were at Starbucks, just hanging out and talking." Sonny stopped talking again and realized that tears were coming out of her eyes.

Chad put a hand on her shoulder and made her look at him. "Never mind Sonny. You don't have to tell me."

She shook her head. "I want to," she said wiping her tears. She let out a long sigh and started talking again. "Suddenly he came in, and he just looked so angry. I didn't know what I had done so I was really confused. I couldn't understand why he was yelling at me. He called me a lying, cheating slut and...a bunch of other not so nice things." Chad's jaw clenched and he made a fist with his hands as Sonny continued her story. "I was completely humiliated. He dragged me out of there so fast I couldn't even say bye to my friend. He drove us to what we used to call 'our spot.' I didn't want to go though. I was so mad at him. Once we were there he started yelling at me again. He told me I wasn't allowed to have other guy friends. And I was just so mad at him for trying to control my life that I yelled back at him. Really stupid move," she said rolling her eyes, tears still coming down.

"What happened?" asked Chad, his voice not as sweet as it usually was.

"He hit me," she said. She looked at Chad for a reaction and saw that his eyes were closed and his jaw was clenched. "He apologized after. But I'm not stupid enough to stay with a guy that would hit me even once. I walked home crying that day. He bugged me for months but I wouldn't give in. Finally, he gave up."

Chad loooked at Sonny. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Sonny shrugged. "It's in the past. I've never told anyone."

Chad looked at her shocked. "You didn't tell anyone that jerk hit you?" he asked.

Sonny shook her head. "That just would've made things worse."

Chad sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. It bugged him that someone as sweet as Sonny had gone through something like that. "Sorry I made you talk about that. Kind of ruined our date huh?"

Sonny shook her head quickly. "No, you didn't! This...this is the best date I've ever been on," she said honestly, trying to lighten the mood again.

Chad looked at her unsurely. "Really?" he asked.

She nodded. "Really. So don't worry about it." He smiled at her and started putting all the trash in the basket. Sonny helped him and got up when they were done.

"Where are you going?" asked Chad looking up at her.

"I thought we were leaving," she answered him confused. "You started putting everything away."

Chad shook his head and pushed the basket aside. He laid on his back and opened his arms. "Come lay with me," he said smiling up at her.

Sonny smiled and laid down, putting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They laid in a comfortable silence looking up at the stars.

"Thanks for today Chad. I haven't been this happy in a long time," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," he smiled. "Thanks for trusting me with such a big secret."

They laid there a while longer before Chad looked at his phone and decided they should start heading back. They walked back to their houses, hands intertwined, talking about nothing in particular. They arrived in front of her grandma's house and Sonny sighed. "I don't want the night to end," she admitted quietly.

Chad smiled and pulled her closer, their hands still intertwined. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Sonny nodded and leaned in to hug him. She wasn't sure if he was going to kiss her. Did she want him to? It seemed like it was too soon. Then again, they had this connection like nothing she had ever felt before. They pulled away from the hug and Sonny felt her breath hitch in her throat as he looked down at her smiling. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Sonny," he said quietly. He released her hand and Sonny opened the front door.

"Goodnight Chad," she smiled.

He walked towards his own house and Sonny closed the door behind her. That had definitely been one of the best nights of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it was a great date! :D<strong>

**Sorry, no kiss yet. But don't worry, it's coming soon ;P**

**About the last chapter, don't worry guys. That's the only chapter where any type of drugs or anything like that will happen. I didn't get as many reviews last chapter.**

**So, anyways review please? :) I need to know what you guys think, 'cause if not, I have like no motivation to write, lol. **


	5. Day 9

**Read the author's note at the bottom when you're done please (:**

* * *

><p><em>July 1st<em>

"I'm leaving now!" Sonny yelled out as she opened the front door.

Connie poked her head out of the kitchen. "It's ten in the morning, where on earth are you going?"

"Chad's taking me out for breakfast," she smiled. Just saying his name brought a smile to her face. Six days had passed since their first date, and they had been out every night since. They weren't an official couple yet, but they did act like it. They were always holding hands and Chad was constantly kissing her on the cheek and on her forehead. He hadn't yet kissed her on the lips though. Sonny had been fine with it at first, glad they were taking it slow. But now, her patience was wearing thin. She just wanted him to kiss her already.

"Fine," her mom spoke up bringing her out of her thoughts. "Will you be gone all day?"

She grinned at her mom. "I hope so," she answered her.

Connie rolled her eyes. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Sonny also rolled her eyes. They hadn't even kissed yet, what could possibly happen? "Sure, sure. I'm going now. Bye!" She ran out of the house before her mother could say anything more to her. She ran up to Chad who was waiting at the end of the driveway and hugged him. He grinned and wrapped his own arms around her.

"Miss me?" he smirked. She scoffed and pulled away.

"Me miss you? Yeah right," she said jokingly. He rolled his eyes as he intertwined their hands and started walking down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"IHOP. Is that cool?" he asked.

Sonny nodded happily. "I love it there!" Chad smiled and shook his head looking at her.

"What?" she asked, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"You're just so different from when I first met you. You used to be all shy and blushing at everything I said."

She shrugged. "Once I get more comfortable around people, I let loose. Does that bother you?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm glad you're comfortable with me. I guess I just miss making you blush."

At that, Sonny's cheeks reddened and Chad grinned. "Score!" he exclaimed laughing. Sonny let go of his hand and punched his shoulder.

"Shut up!" she said half joking.

Chad just laughed and intertwined their hands again as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. Sonny let out a long sigh and didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"Nothing!" she answered quickly.

"Something's wrong," he said accusingly.

Sonny shook her head and looked away from him. "Oh look, there's the restaurant!" she said happy for the distraction. She let go of his hand again and ran ahead of him to avoid any more conversation. Chad walked after her feeling extremely confused.

Chad walked into the restaurant. "Table for two," he could hear Sonny saying.

He walked over and spun her towards him. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," she said innocently. "Oh look, our table's ready," she said looking behind him at the server holding their menus. She walked around him and followed the server to their table. Chad sighed and followed her. They sat down and their waitress told them the specials.

As soon as she was gone Chad looked at Sonny. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sonny nodded smiling. "Why would anything be wrong?"

"Well you let out a long sigh like something was bothering you. And when I asked if something was wrong, you avoided the question so quickly."

Sonny gave him a strange look. "You're crazy!"

Chad was about to reply when the waitress came back. "So, are you all ready to order?"

Sonny nodded happy to drop the subject again. They gave the waitress their order. Sonny knew exactly what she wanted but she pretended to take her time to avoid going back to the conversation with Chad.

As soon as the waitress was gone again, Chad turned his attention back to Sonny.

"So, what do you want to do after we eat?" he asked.

Sonny grinned, happy he had dropped the subject from before. "Um, I don't know. Can we go to the park?"

Chad rolled his eyes. "How did I end up with such a childish girlfriend?" he asked. Realizing what he said, his eyes widened and he looked at Sonny hoping she hadn't heard. He had no such luck.

"Girlfriend?" asked Sonny, a smile forming on her face.

Chad groaned and put his head down on the table. "So not how I wanted to ask."

"Ask what?" asked Sonny playing innocent. Chad scowled at her.

"You know what I'm talking about," he muttered.

"I can honestly say I have no idea what you mean Chad," said Sonny doing her best to look confused.

Chad looked up at her and realized what she was doing. She was giving him the chance to ask properly.

He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak when the waitress appeared again with their food. She set everything down in front of them, and after asking if everything was okay she left again.

"You were saying?" asked Sonny.

Chad grinned at her. "I'll just tell you later." He picked up his fork and started digging into his food. He looked up and saw that Sonny was looking at him open mouthed. He grinned and ignored her.

Sonny gave a frustrated sigh and started eating her food. When they were done, Chad paid the check and they left.

"So, about our conversation in there," started Sonny.

"We're going to the park right?" asked Chad avoiding her completely.

She muttered under her breath but nodded at him. "Yes, the park."

He smiled at her annoyance and grabbed her hand walking towards the park. After walking in silence for a while Chad spoke up.

"Are you okay? You're quiet," he said.

"Just dandy," she mumbled sarcastically but Chad heard her and stopped walking.

Sonny stopped also. "What? Why did we stop?"

"I'm going to ask, okay?" he said softly. "It just bothers me that I didn't get to do it the way I wanted."

Sonny smiled. "Okay. Sorry. I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you."

Chad shook his head. "You're not. But now it's not going to be a surprise. That's why I'm avoiding it. I want to ask when you're not expecting it."

"Today?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded. "I promise."

Sonny gave him a huge smile. "Okay, let's go to the park," she said grabbing his hand again and walking happily. Chad shook his head and laughed.

Once they were at the park Sonny ran to the swings. "Come on," she called him over as she started swinging. Chad chuckled and walked over to her sitting on the swing beside her.

"You're so childish Munroe," he said playfully.

Sonny smirked at him. "Whatever Cooper! You love it."

Chad smirked back at her but didn't say anything. It was true. He did love it.

After swinging for a while, Sonny got up. "Let's go to the slide!" she said excitedly.

Chad got up and ran after her. "Did you drink coffee when I wasn't looking?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha! You're hilarious. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a slide to go down."

Chad just laughed and watched her walk up to the slide. She sat down at the top and looked over at him. She stuck out her tongue at him and Chad wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Sonny blushed and let herself go down the slide before he could see. Once at the bottom she collapsed on the sand and looked up at the sky. Chad walked over and hovered over her.

"You're blocking my view," she said faking annoyance.

He rolled his eyes and laid beside her. "You're so weird Sonny."

She smirked and turned her head to look at him. "Problem?"

He turned his head to look at her too and rolled over so he was on top of her. "Nope. I happen to love it."

Sonny grinned up at him. "Good. I can't change who I am," she said dramatically.

Chad laughed. "I wouldn't want you to," he said. Sonny didn't say anything and just smiled at him. Chad leaned down slowly and her breath caught in her throat. Was he finally going to kiss her?

"Sonny," he whispered in her ear, "will you be my girlfriend?" Sonny leaned back to get a good look at his face and saw that he was being completely serious.

"Of course I will," she whispered.

He smiled and got off of her. "Good! If you had said no I might have done something drastic."

Sonny tried to hide her disappointment about not getting a kiss and got up. "Yeah, like what?"

Chad got up also. "I don't know, like chase you around until you said yes."

"Good thing I didn't say no then right?"

Chad shrugged and walked towards her slowly. "Maybe I'm going to chase you anyways."

Sonny's eyes widened and she backed away slowly. "Chad, I'm not in the mood to run," she whined.

"You have got to be joking. You were just running around like a little kid," he said laughing.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, but nothing was chasing me then. I had nothing to worry about."

Chad raised his eyebrows at her. "And what exactly do you have to worry about with me?"

Sonny shrugged. "I don't know. You're a boy, my mom always told me not to trust boys," she said jokingly.

He scoffed. "Oh please, your mom loves me. And your grandma." Sonny stopped moving backwards thinking he forgot that he was planning on chasing her.

"Good point," she said. Chad didn't say anything and suddenly ran towards Sonny at full speed. Sonny stood there shocked with no time to react as Chad caught her from around the waist and they fell to the ground with him on top of her. Sonny looked up at him, shock still on her face, and Chad couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" he asked giving her a grin.

"What the heck was that for?" she finally managed to say.

"Told you I was going to get you," he said playfully.

She narrowed her eyes at him and flipped them over so she was on top. This time Chad was the one to be surprised. "How'd you do that?"

She smirked. "Self defense classes."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Of course."

She laughed and tried getting off of him but Chad grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down. "Let me go," she said faking annoyance.

"Never," he said hugging her to him tightly. She shrugged and laid her head on his chest.

"I could fall asleep here, just so you know," she warned him. Chad didn't say anything and also closed his eyes. Before they knew it they had both fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, hello! Wake up please!"<p>

Chad slowly opened his eyes and saw a lady looking down at him a disapproving look on her face. "Kids come here to play, you know!" she said annoyed.

Chad ignored her and shook Sonny slowly. "Wake up, babe." Sonny groaned and opened her eyes.

"Did we really fall asleep?" she asked getting off of him slowly and looking around.

"Yeah, you did!" spoke up the annoying lady again. "Now if you could leave and let the kids actually play, that would be great."

They both looked around and saw a bunch of little kids whispering and looking at them. They held in a laugh and got up. "Do you happen to know what time it is?" asked Sonny politely.

The lady rolled her eyes and looked at her phone. "It's five."

Sonny gasped and looked at Chad. "How the heck did we manage to sleep at a park for five hours?"

He shrugged and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know, let's just go." He grabbed Sonny's hand and walked past the lady completely ignoring her.

"How is it possible that nobody woke us up?" she laughed. Chad laughed too.

"I don't know, but now I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight."

Sonny laughed, agreeing with him. "So where are we going now?"

Chad looked at her. "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty hungry."

On cue, Sonny's stomach growled and they laughed. "Me too, obviously."

* * *

><p>After getting something to eat they made their way back home laughing at the day's events.<p>

"That lady was so mad," Chad laughed, "she was seriously annoying me."

Sonny agreed. "We wouldn't have even fallen asleep if you had just let me go," she teased him.

"I'll never let you go," he said in a serious tone.

She felt her heart flutter and she looked at him smiling. "That's not what I meant."

He grinned. "I know. Just thought I'd let you know." He stopped walking and Sonny looked at him curiously.

"We're here," he said nodding towards her house.

She pouted. "Why does time go so much faster when I'm with you?"

"I think so too," he sighed. "Anyways, you should go in. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Sonny sighed and nodded. "Yeah, fine." She gave him a long hug. "Goodnight, boyfriend. Thanks for this wonderful day."

Chad's lips twitched up into a smile. "You're welcome girlfriend. Thanks for being you."

She pulled away from the hug and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Chad grinned and didn't say anything. He pulled her closer, and Sonny's heart started beating wildly.

"Please kiss me," she whispered. Chad looked at her surpised and Sonny groaned inwardly. Had she seriously just said that out loud?

Chad didn't say anything, but instead pressed his lips against hers. Sonny felt a smile form on her face as she kissed him back. If this had been some cheesy movie, there would definitely be fireworks going off in the sky. Chad pulled away, but kept his face close to hers.

"Goodnight, Sonny."

Sonny pulled away from him and smiled. "Goodnight." And with that, she walked into her grandma's house.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, I decided to skip a few days. 67 chapters would be a lot to write, lol. <strong>

**Also, I was thinking of doing another story about Sonny and Chad. Well, not really a story. It won't really have a plotline, it'd be more like a bunch of firsts in Sonny and Chad's relationship. Like first meeting, first date, first kiss, blah blah blah. It won't be related to this story in anyway. It would also be AU. **

**So let me know if you'd be interested in reading that please? And REVIEW! (:**


End file.
